1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a check valve comprising a housing, a bore, and a liftably movable valve body which is spring-loaded at least after a small axial travel of the valve body and tightly contacts a valve seat, wherein the bore is constructed as a stepped bore, the bore section of smaller diameter having the valve seat, and the bore section of larger diameter receiving the liftably movable valve member, and a ball which is held captive by a holding element arranged in the bore is provided as valve body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Check valves in which a liftably movable valve body is arranged in a spring-loaded manner in a bore arranged in a housing are already known (US2008/0029165). The valve body is arranged in a stepped bore, and the transition of the bore section having the larger diameter to the inflow bore section having the smaller diameter forms the valve seat which is contacted by a ball serving as valve body. The housings in check valves of this kind are usually made of sintered metal. The valve seat is machined in a suitable manner to achieve a flawless seating of the valve body on the valve seat.